Little Spy
by AndreaW
Summary: My first Fanfic ever. Kurt is sent out, by New Directions, to spy at The Warblers. Little does he know what will happen when he meets a certain dark-haired boy, by the name of Blaine...   Oneshot


Little Spy

Student after student ran by him, dropping hasty apologies, for bumping into him, as Kurt E. Hummel made his way down one of the many wooden stairs at the Dalton Academy. He felt rather warm, and clutched the sleeve of his black jacket in one hand, while he balled his other hand up in a fist, out of pure nervousness. He felt so unbelievably stupid! How could he be a spy, the spy sent by New Directions, to check out the competition?

"You have to do this! Our whole Glee-club depends on you!" Rachel had said, with her voice filled with, well, Rachel-ness. That specific aura of drama, that she always surrounded herself with.

After almost being ran down, for the fifth time, Kurt started wondering why everyone was in such a great hurry!

"Excuse me." He said to one of the boys running past him.

"Uhm. Hi. Can I ask you a question? I`m new here." The boy turned towards him, and gave him his hand.

"My name is Blaine!" Kurt was taken a little surprised by his politeness, but shook his hand gently.

"Kurt. So, what exactly is going on here?" He asked, looking around at all the boys, hurrying away.

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw in an unannounced performance, in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine said, adding on a little smirk. Kurt looked at him, a little shocked.

"Wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?" Blaine looked at him, with a surprised expression.

"The Warblers are like…" He hesitated, in search for a word, good enough to describe them.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. Wait, what? The Warblers were like rock stars? How could that be right? Did that mean, that being a Warbler meant you could walk with your head held high? That you never had to be afraid of slushie facials, or being tossed in the dumpsters? That you could walk down the hallway, without being shoved into a locker, and that you would not get beat up, if you were huming showtunes in the cafeteria?

The boy, who had introduced himself as Blaine, was still looking at him, Kurt suddenly noticed.

"Come on, I know a short cut!" Blaine said, as he took Kurt`s hand.

Blaine knew the hallways at Dalton rather well, and it took less than a minute to get to where all the students had gathered. A great room, like a common room, or an empty library.

Kurt watched as Blaine left him. What was going to happen now? He heard a low humming starting to form inside the room. Suddenly, Kurt realized what was happening. He couldn`t do anything else than stare. Stare at the boys who firmly started to form a group out of all the students. The Warblers.

_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, _

_You brought me to life, now every February, You`ll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

From the moment Blaine opened his mouth, Kurt was completely spellbound. How could he be anything else, when the sound, which rang out, was equalized with magic?

He shot another stolen glance at Blaine, and for the first time, he actually looked at him. Took in all of him. His slightly tanned skin, how his dark curls seemed to be glued in position on top of his head, with ridiculous amounts of hair gel, and how his big, dark eyes shone when he sang.

_Let`s go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I_

_We`ll be young forever_

Kurt just wanted to join the Warblers. He wanted to be a part of them, standing there with them, singing. He could not take his eyes off of Blaine, for one second, and all he wanted, was for the song to last forever. He saw how the boys did their small moves. Not quite dance steps, but small, perfectly timed movements, like those small turns and spins, the winks and the gestures. Kurt found himself staring at the boys, mesmerized. He had to focus, on not standing there with his mouth open.

_You make me, feel like I`m living a teen age dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away, and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

The song lasted several minutes, but still not long enough for Kurt. When the group of singing teenagers were done, the common room was filled with cheering, laughter, clapping, and people screaming for more. Kurt noticed that he was just standing there, completely dumbfounded, and with no ability at all, for doing something with it. Suddenly, without his mind all following, he joined the clapping. He saw the look on the boys faces, a look of satisfaction. A look of happiness, and young joy. He saw all the smiles, and for the second time in under five minutes, he wanted nothing else in the world, as strong as he wanted to be one of them. One of the Warblers.

Blaine came up to him, walking slowly, but firmly to the spot Kurt stood.

"So, what do you think, little spy?" Blaine asked, with a big smile on his face, as he took Kurt`s hand, and walked him in direction, out of the crowded room.

Kurt suddenly felt the blood drain from his body. Blaine had seen through him. He knew he was spying for New Directions. Oh my God, he felt so embarrassed. So silly. So stupid. The slightly tanned boy in front of him, which led the way through the hallways, noticed Kurt`s shocked expression, and made a face, as he tried not to laugh.

"Hey, cheer up!" He said. "Let`s get out of here." Kurt looked at him, puzzled. Was Blaine not angry with him?

"But I was spying on you! For New Directions?" He said, then feeling incredibly stupid, as he could tell he was sounding like a five-year-old. Blaine just smiled at him, before shaking his head, so the few curls, which had eventually won the battle over the hair gel, danced on his forehead.

"You`re such a horrible spy. It is actually kind of sweet! Come on now." He said and dragged Kurt with him. Wow, Kurt thought. Maybe this spying-thing really did bring something good with it, he thought, as he shot another stolen glance at Blaine, hurrying in front of him. But Kurt did not think about how he had got to see how talented the Warblers were. He thought about how he had just made himself a new friend!


End file.
